kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuu
Fuu is a Final Fantasy character who appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. While not much about her is given, she apparently has a strong loyalty to Seifer. Together with Rai, she is a member of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" which Seifer formed and leads. They are more of a posse of bullies than an actual enforcement group. Similar to her role in Final Fantasy VIII, Fuu speaks in single words or short phrases (e.g. "Instant annihilation") but the text is never rendered in all caps, unlike the case of the original Fujin in the English translation of Final Fantasy VIII. Personality She has a silent and stoic personality, as evident by her simple and efficient mode of speech. Out of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" members, she seems to be the most loyal to Seifer. Physical Appearance Fuu dresses somewhat similarly as she does in Final Fantasy VIII, though slightly more "tropical" (she wears a sleeveless jacket and Capri pants). Fuu's jacket is blue and quite similar to the one worn by Isa, albeit Isa's has sleeves. Her pants have irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair is roughly jaw-length and light steel blue, while her eyes appear to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye is not patched as in her original appearance, but simply covered by long fringes of hair. She wears shoes of the same color as her hair that somewhat resemble Crocs. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II Fuu works alongside Rai as part of Seifer's Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. In the digital Simulated Twilight Town, Fuu appears with Seifer, Rai, and Vivi and accuses Roxas and his friends of being thieves. Soon after Seifer challenges Roxas to a match and loses, she, along with Rai, tries to cover up his loss. If Roxas loses, she takes a photo of Seifer's victory. In the real Twilight Town, Fuu seems slightly unfriendly towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but is grateful to Sora when he saves her from Nobodies. Gallery Fuu (Art) KHII.png|Concept Art Fuu BoD-60.png|BoD-60 Origin Fujin appears in Final Fantasy VIII as a boss. She is always seen with Raijin. In her original game, she wears an eyepatch on her left eye, a long sleeved shirt accompanied by some black pants and black boots. She and Rai are a part of Seifer's Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee, which the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee is based on. Trivia *In the Japanese version of ''Kingdom Hearts II, Fuu is voiced by Rio Natsuki, who also voiced Lulu in Final Fantasy X and Lucrecia Crescent in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Coincidentally, her partner Rai shares the same voice actor as Wakka, Lulu's eventual husband and his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. *Like Rai, Fuu is seen in her battle stance during several boss fights against her and Raijin in Final Fantasy VIII when several Nobodies attack the Simulated Twilight Town, despite not possessing any weapon. de:Fuu fr:Fuu Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix